nwr_talesnwr1991fandomcom-20200214-history
Duck
Montague, affectionately known as "Duck" because of his supposed waddle, is a green pannier tank engine. Duck runs his own branch line with Oliver. He holds great pride in being Great Western and this results in him having a strong work ethic. This can, however, be a cause for friction with his colleagues, when he insists that his way is the only right way to do things. Biography Duck worked as the station pilot at Paddington before moving to Sodor in 1955 to take over Percy's shunting duties at Tidmouth, leaving the latter free to assist with the construction of Knapford Harbour. Duck was a hard worker, but the others mistook his work ethic for simplicity and tried to use this to their advantage. They soon found their mistake when Duck and Percy took revenge on them by barring them from entering the shed. Duck earned a reprimand from the Fat Controller for this, but so did the other engines, who were told, as Duck put it, that it is the Fat Controller's railway, and as controller, he is the one who gives the orders. When Diesel arrived, the others took a liking to his flattery, but Duck was doubtful and left Diesel to his own devices, which resulted in the latter getting into a mishap with some old trucks. Duck tried to help Diesel when the trucks started to tease him, but to no avail. Diesel vowed to get revenge and inspired by several incidents occurring around the yard in Duck's absence, spread rumours that Duck had given offensive nicknames to the others. Duck was sent to work as a banker for Edward at Wellsworth pending further inquiry and after bravely stopping a runaway goods train at his own risk, he regained the respect of the others. Of course, by this time the others were aware that the matter was all Diesel's fault, but Duck's heroism certainly helped. Sometimes it appears the Fat Controller has deputised Duck at other places on the railway. He has been seen in various yards along the Main Line and Edward's Branch Line doing mostly goods work. Appearances * Season 1 - Whistle Trouble (cameo), A Near Miss For BoCo (cameo), Rowdy Singing (cameo) ''and Taking The Plunge Again? ''(mentioned) * Season 2 - Not a Toy! (does not speak), Thomas and the Whistle (does not speak), ''Getting Old, Blue Engine for Sale ''(cameo), ''A Sticky Situation for Gordon and James (does not speak), Fibbing Thomas ''(does not speak), ''A Cow in the Tunnel,'' Duck Runs Dry, Gordon Forgets, The Flaming Kipper (does not speak), ''The Forgotten Legend ''(cameo) ''and A Christmas for Diesel (cameo)'' * Season 3 - Non-Swindon Fashion * Season 8 - Paxton (episode), Changed?, Revenge Isn't Sweet, Amends, Lobster on the Line, Typical Engines (cameo) ''and Give Christmas a Chance! ''(cameo) Trivia * Duck was the very first character that appeared in the franchise. Category:Characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge Category:Great Britain Category:Locomotives Category:Protagonists Category:The Little Western